reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Casa Madrugada
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type =Settlement |territory =Nuevo Paraíso |region =Diez Coronas |inhabitants =Eva Cortes Mario Alcalde Jesus Quintero Julian Coronado |image2 =Image:Rdr_casamadrugada_map.jpg }} (Spanish for Morning House, or colloquially The House of the Rising Sun) is a brothel and settlement in Red Dead Redemption in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. It is a lawless location. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' A portion of both the Vincente de Santa missions "Civilization at any Price" and "Mexican Caesar", and the Landon Ricketts mission "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" take place in this location, and the Luisa Fortuna mission "Captain De Santa's Downfall" and the Abraham Reyes mission "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" both end here. The Stranger side-mission "Eva in Peril" begins in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' During Undead Nightmare, Casa Madrugada is a safe zone. But unlike the other safe zones, Casa Madrugada is not blocked off or protected by an army, and seems to be single-handedly protected by Landon Ricketts. Also, unlike the other safe zones, Casa Madrugada does have undead within its borders when Marston first arrives. The mission "Biographies and Lies" begins and ends in this location. This is also the location of Merche Coronado, the sixth and final missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Amenities *Casa Madrugada Safehouse (purchase for $250) *Saloon with activities noted below *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office *Train station (red line stop between Las Hermanas and MacFarlane's Ranch - last stop in Nuevo Paraíso) Activities *Liar's Dice - winning a game here is the requirement for the third scrap of the Bandito Outfit. *Poker Crime Casa Madrugada is no stranger when it comes to crime. Just like Thieves' Landing, it too is a lawless town where anything goes, with the only cop in town being crooked. That's not to say if going about causing trouble, that there won't be repercussions. Most residents will stand up and fight if provoked. Casa Madrugada also has its fair share of criminal acts such as: * Men pulling knives on prostitutes with threats of cutting their throats. * Occasionally a wild posse of banditos on horseback come charging through the town shooting their guns into the air, dragging a lassoed victim behind them for extra laughs. * Duels: Sometimes out of the blue, a man will challenge the player to a duel. Tips *After completing the story mission "Captain de Santa's Downfall", the town will be deserted until completion of "An Appointed Time, meaning that the requirements for the Bandito Outfit cannot be completed. Even after completion of "An Appointed Time", Liar's Dice and Poker do not occur as frequently as before. Therefore, it is advisable to at least get the scrap required from Casa Madrugada before finishing the mission. However, it's been noted that killing the priest, outside the bar preaching, will bring people back. *Players can gain the Dastardly achievement easily here. Simply wait for a train to pull into the station, lasso a woman, and carry her the short distance to the waiting train. Trivia *A Mexican Lawman, Salvador Vegas, can be seen in the saloon playing poker. Even if criminal activities are done there, he will not become hostile. *Sometimes in Casa Madrugada, wolves, coyotes, and bobcats will be found attacking the inhabitants. Snakes can also be found slithering around as well. *Even though the icon for the telegraph office does not appears, Marston can pays off his bounties there. *The name "Casa Madrugada" may be a reference to the song "The House of the Rising Sun", which refers to brothel and/or underground casino in New Orleans, and both prostitution and gambling are also prevalent in Casa Madrugada. *A poster of Abraham Reyes can be found in the alley leading to the shooting gallery at the back of the building. *If the player walks over to the shooting gallery, which is down the alley behind the building, there is a piece of rope with no object hanging from it. If the player touches it, it will connect to his head. *If the player is on the upper corridor of the house and the player starts shooting people, NPCs in the lower level of the house may shoot the player through the ceiling. *On rare occasions wolves have been known to spawn inside the lower rooms of the main building. Gallery File:Casa-Madrugada-view-after-duel.jpg|Casa Madrugada casamadrugada.jpg|Casa Madrugada File:Rdr_casa_madrugada01.jpg Casa Madrugada in Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Casa Madrugada empty in Red Dead Redemption 2 Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of this location in Red Dead Redemption counts towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Completing "Biographies and Lies" and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Navigation de:Casa Madrugada es:Casa Madrugada Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Settlements